


Long-distance Relationship

by chaosmyth948



Category: Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom, costume - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyth948/pseuds/chaosmyth948





	Long-distance Relationship

摘掉叙一领结的时候seimei自己都深吸了一口气，距离上一次如此这般着实有了段时间，叙一身上清爽甘甜的气息简直成了绝佳的催情剂，更别提叙一那长年游走于琴弦的灵巧手指现在也利索的解开了他的衬衣纽扣，顺着他肌肉的纹路贪恋得抚摸着。

正专心对付叙一演出服的seimei最终忍不住叙一若有若无的撩拨, 奈何西装腹带实在不太好解，seimei一个反手就把人翻了个身，解开腹带后一巴掌轻轻拍在叙一挺翘的屁股上，一面继续对付同样复杂的西装裤，“亲爱的，我们下次能不能把演出服设计的简单点呢？” 

叙一趴在床上笑得不能自已，“不能……太容易了哪能考验你合不合格……”

“那叙一说说，现在合不合格了呢……” seimei已经扯掉了叙一最后一丝遮蔽，抚慰在私密处的熟练动作直接令叙一舒服的呻吟了出来。

“合格吗？” seimei手上的动作没停，他有的是迅速让叙一缴械投降的法子。

“不……才不合格呢……” 叙一觉得大脑一片空白，他不再压抑快感带来的冲击，修长柔韧的身子拉出了漂亮的线条，他抬手抱住seimei，像只猫似得在seimei的脖颈处蹭了蹭，“要一起的呀……”

说话间叙一就已经到了一次，seimei把人放倒在床榻上，一边接着吻一边从床头的纸巾盒里抽了张纸简单清理了一下，在接吻的空档里问已经意乱情迷的叙一，“宝贝儿，你房间里东西全吗？”

刚刚疏解过一次的叙一身体有些难耐，他费力的枕头底下摸了摸，然后把两样东西丢给seimei，脸颊的红晕只增不减，“诺……”

Seimei看了看那两样东西，笑着熟练得撕开了lubricant的包装，挤了足够的液体在手上，“我都没提前说今天会过来，你装备这么全，我有点怀疑了哦～” 

“怀疑什么……” 叙一配合得打开双腿，抬手拿起被seimei丢到一边的condom包装盒，慢条斯理得撕开拿出了一个红色的小方包装袋，素日清冷的眼神里多了一份少有的魅惑，“我只是想随时跟我心爱的人做爱而已，有问题吗？”

“没问题，怎么会有问题。” Seimei大受鼓舞，继续着手里的动作，附身在叙一的耳朵处亲了亲，“今天想怎么来呢，都依你。”

“依我的话，先把这个戴上。”叙一已经拆开了那个小包装袋，seimei正欲接过来，却一不小心被叙一一个翻身压在身下，除却衬衫，他下半身的衣服还穿的好好的，只是该有反应的地方早就在刚刚伺侯叙一的时候就很给面子的兴奋了起来，全身不着寸缕的叙一跨坐在他身上，嘴里叼着包装袋里的东西，笑的极其性感，“还是我来吧。不过你不许看。”

Seimei 不知道叙一又要搞什么名堂，但多了几分性感气息的叙一实在难得，便配合的躺平了，“为什么不许看？”

“说不许就不许。中间要是被我发现你睁眼了，今晚就不许在我房间睡！” 叙一已经抬手捂住了seimei的眼睛。

“好，我不看我不看……” seimei自觉的闭上了眼睛，“不过宝贝你也心疼一下我吧，你刚刚是舒服了，我还……” 

“呃……” seime这下是真的舒服了。以及，他现在非常极其特别的想睁开眼睛看看，虽然他现在脑补着此刻叙一正在做的事就已经要把持不住了，伸手一摸果然碰到了叙一柔软的发顶。他们这些年的交往里无数次次肌肤之亲，但这样主动的叙一是极为少见的。

最初的最初，叙一是连接吻时张嘴都会紧张的，早年间多年浸润西方开放式文化的seimei开口几句不离荤段子的习惯还没改，但在叙一面前都会有所克制，他还尤记得，叙一第一次听懂他讲的某个带颜色的梗时那一脸恼羞成怒的可爱表情。

“不正经！没节操！” 叙一就是这样，连生气骂人都让人以为他是在夸别人。

Seimei知道，这些年叙一已经为他改变了太多。叙一是最值得被保护，被迁就的，即便是再性爱中也是如此。他修长的手指在叙一的柔顺的发间穿梭着，虽然这场景珍贵而美好，但眼下他觉得有必要叫停了，他是万万舍不得叙一继续下去的。

“叙一，可以停下来了……” seimei觉得呼吸都有些不畅，抚摸着叙一头发的手都有些用力，叙一的技巧谈不上多好，但实在是太会抓重点，seimei真的有了头皮发麻的感觉，虽说已经有了那层保障，他还是不能就这么发泄一次。

叙一这边也不太容易，他已经尽力按照平时seimei这么帮他的印象做着，但亲自实践起来觉得真的太辛苦了，既然已经开始了，帮人不帮到底实在不符合叙一小天使实诚的个性，他不顾seimei的声明，继续做着，动作也愈发熟练了。

Seimei忍无可忍，在临界点快要到来时坐起身，利索地把人从自己的下半身拽起来，叙一一惊，正要压住seimei，奈何跟seimei相比他的臂力还是差了些，他几乎是快要撞到seimei的胸膛，但却被seimei扶住了，映入seimei眼帘的是这样的叙一：柔顺的头发有些凌乱，细长的丹凤眼微微眯着，脸颊泛红，最要命的是那微微张开的湿漉漉的双唇。

“这招打哪学的，小坏蛋？” Seimei忍着体内的欲望，一手抬起叙一的下巴，逼着他看着自己。

叙一见状索性开放到底，便反手勾住seimei，在seimei唇上亲了一口，“当然是跟你学的呀，晴明医生，你平时说的重点我可都记着呢。” 说着又伸手去招呼seimei的那个部位。

这回吸取了教训的seimei眼疾手快地抓住了叙一细细的手臂，直接把人从背后压倒，熟练得让人趴跪在自己身下，手指在先前扩张过的湿润入口处不轻不重的按压着，身下的人的喘息声果然重了些，seimei在叙一敏感的耳后吹了一口气，轻声说道，“那宝贝儿记不记得你自己的重点呢？”

“不记得了……”叙一的脸埋在枕头里，说话声音闷闷的，随后被身后的人摸到了某个熟悉的点，腿都软了，整个人打了个激灵，“啊……你轻点啊……” 

“那我还是帮叙一好好复习一下吧……这次可不许再忘了……” 

叙一闷哼了一声，进入的还算顺利，他稍微放松了一下腰部的肌肉，抱住了一个枕头缓解一下冲击，随着身后人的动作一边嘟囔道，“谁要记什么自己的重点啊……” 

“记好了，先是这个位置，你最喜欢的。” Seimei 毫无预兆得照顾到了叙一最敏感的一点，“这个地方……学名叫……”

“唔……死变态，不许再说了……” 叙一被磨得正难耐，无奈seimei对他身体的每一处细节真是变态式的了如指掌，饶是他再怎么努力，到了床上终究还是脸皮薄的，seimei一时兴起再开什么人体重点教学，他可真是无地自容了。硬来不行只能服个软，他试图转过身子来，一双眼睛里满是柔情，“我想看着你……”

Seimei听罢心领神会，顺着叙一的动作帮他翻了身，叙一得了自由两手抱住seimei的肩膀，主动与seimei接起了吻。在他们灵肉合一之时，这个时候接吻最棒了。

“喜欢吗？” Seimei在叙一腰间细腻的皮肤上来回抚摸着，刻意控制着力道，夜还很长，有的是时间慢慢来。

叙一被伺候的格外舒服，两条长腿配合得缠在seimei精瘦的腰，手指在seimei发间穿梭着，“喜欢……最喜欢晴明了……”

“有多喜欢呢？”seimei轻轻在叙一圆润的肩头处啃咬了一下，一路吻到锁骨，白皙的皮肤上顿时多了几个暧昧的印记。

“嗯……想要……永远在一起的那种喜欢……” 叙一在恋人额头上亲了亲，随着seimei的动作，他的气息有些不太稳，“我都这么说了……你以后……无论如何……都不能背叛我……” 

“嗯……” seimei把人整个抱起来，在叙一控制不住平衡整个人靠在他怀里的时候，在恋人泛红的耳朵旁说道，“我巴不得守你一辈子呢，宝贝儿。”

 

激情过后的叙一觉得通体疲惫，但却意外的神清气爽，他俯在seimei的胸口，找到了seimei的一只手，自然得十指紧扣，但seimei只觉得困意来的快，白天的学术会议日程满，现在又在倒时差，虽然他很想跟叙一再说点什么，但眼皮却抑制不住的打架。

叙一见状便轻轻挪了挪身子，不再枕着seimei的胳膊，贴心的替他调整了一下枕头的位置，趴在seimei耳边轻轻说道，“睡吧。”


End file.
